Especial
by EmzF
Summary: —Mamá… ¿Mamá también lo sabía? ¿También sabía que yo era la Luna? ¿Qué yo era especial? —Susurra mirándole fijamente. Xenophilius inspira hondamente e inconscientemente aprieta el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos. Hablar de ella siempre tiene ese efecto en él, aún duele demasiado. —Ella lo sabía incluso antes que yo.


**Disclaimer:**_ Nada de esto me pertenece, todo es propiedad de J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Especial_  
_**

* * *

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

_Tic, tac._

El repiqueteo del reloj, a punto de dar las diez menos cuarto indica el momento de su beso de buenas noches. Sabe que quizás es un poco mayor para eso, o quizás no, nunca se ha parado a pensarlo muy bien, al fin y al cabo ella no es como las demás niñas del pueblo, de esas que sólo se preocupan por estar guapas día sí y día también, y de que todos los niños se fijen en ellas. No, ella es _especial_.

Escucha los tablones de madera de la escalera crujir, y sabe que su padre sube, como cada noche, a desearla dulces sueños. Está nerviosa, mañana será su primer día en Hogwarts, y quiere quedar a la altura.

Con cuidado la puerta de su dormitorio se abre, y poco a poco, Xenophilius avanza para finalmente sentarse en la cama junto a ella, que se hunde bajo su peso.

—Buenas noches, mi Luna —Susurra antes de besarla con cuidado la frente. No está seguro de si duerme o no.

Luna sonríe y abre los ojos, y algo dentro de Xenophilius crece y se quiebra al mismo tiempo. Le recuerda tanto a _ella_.

—Papá —Murmura—. ¿Puedes contarme mi historia otra vez? ¿Por favor?

Él sonríe y carraspea mientras se acomoda mejor sobre la colcha con dibujos de constelaciones y animales mágico —imaginados y por imaginar— observando a su pequeña hija, que crece por momentos. Todo sucede por momentos.

—Cuenta una leyenda que hace años en el cielo sólo reinaba el Sol —Comienza mirándola fijamente. Incluso sin luz puede ver el brillo de sus ojos, emocionada, porque es _su historia_—. Durante el día todo era alegría, pero cuando la noche cubría con su manto, todo era temor.

Luna exhala un leve suspiro mientras se incorpora ligeramente en la cama. Adora esa historia.

—Una noche un temible puma se ensañó con los habitantes de una aldea, sembrando el pánico en casi todos los aldeanos —Continúa Xenophilius—. Sin embargo, una joven y bella muchacha decidió enfrentarse al puma. Una noche, mientras todos corrían a refugiarse, ella se quedó en un lugar abierto, y cuando vio acercarse al puma comenzó a correr. Corrió un día tras otro, alejando al animal de la aldea, y la tercera noche, el puma la acorraló.

—¿Y qué pasó entonces papá? —Pregunta Luna con un hilo de voz, aunque lo cierto es que lo sabe muy bien. Ha escuchado esa historia infinidad de veces.

Xenophilius sonríe, y —casi a tientas— le coloca un mechón de enmarañado y sucio pelo rubio tras la oreja a su hija. Ama la inocencia de Luna, le recuerda tanto a _ella_.

—La joven, dándose por vencida, se dispuso a morir, pero en su corazón no cabía la tristeza, ya que se sentía feliz por haber cumplido su propósito —Sigue con el relato—. En el momento en que el puma se disponía a darle muerte, ella cerró sus hermosos ojos y sintió cómo se elevaba en el aire, convirtiéndose en un astro redondo y luminoso con una belleza sin igual.

—¿La Luna? —Murmura con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Mi Luna. Tú, Luna —Contesta él, esbozando una enorme sonrisa.

Lentamente ella se desarropa —de pronto encuentra la colcha y las sábanas sumamente incómodas— y se lanza a los brazos de su padre, enterrando la cara en su cuello. Siempre le ha gustado hacer eso. Le gusta abrazarle, el olor a infusión de guardirraíz, y las cosquillas que le hace su pelo al rozarle en la nariz. Le gusta estar con él, con su _papá_.

—¿Cómo termina la historia? —Murmura aún sin soltarle.

—Cuentan que desde aquella noche la joven nos acompaña allí, en el cielo, tan bella como lejana, cuidándonos y dándonos su hermosa luz —Finaliza.

Luna se separa levemente, lo justo para mirarle a los ojos —azules, no grises como los de ella— y sonreír. Hacía mucho que no escuchaba aquello.

—¿Tú crees que esa es mi historia? —Pregunta—. ¿Tú crees que soy la Luna?

Xenophilius sonríe antes de acostarla y volver a arroparla. Ella no es sólo Luna, es la Luna.

—No lo creo, lo sé —Contesta, dándole un beso en la frente—. Y ahora sueña con Snorkacks de asta arrugada.

La niña se hace un ovillo bajo las sábanas y la colcha, aún con la sonrisa plasmada en la cara por las palabras de su padre. Él lo sabe, y para ella es lo único necesario, nada más hace falta. Cuando escucha la puerta abrirse de nuevo, signo de que Xenophilius va a salir de la habitación, una última pregunta llega a su mente.

—Papá —Le llama.

Él se gira, y en una muda continuación, la insta a segur.

—Mamá… ¿Mamá también lo sabía? ¿También sabía que yo era la Luna? ¿Qué yo era especial? —Susurra mirándole fijamente.

Xenophilius inspira hondamente e —inconscientemente— aprieta el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos. Hablar de _ella_ siempre tiene ese efecto en él, aún duele demasiado.

—Ella lo sabía incluso antes que yo.

A Luna no le hace falta nada más.

* * *

_Este oneshot participa en el **Reto del día del padre** del **Foro The Ruins.**_

* * *

Bueno, si me apunte al reto del día de la medre, ¿por qué no al del día del padre? Aunque lo cierto es que no sé. Nunca había escrito nada sobre Xenophilius Lovegood —personaje que me había tocado— y tampoco mucho sobre Luna, a pesar de amarla como a pocos personajes del fandom.

Así pues, espero críticas y opiniones para mejorar sobre ellos, si tienen algo de OoC o similar —que ha sido algo totalmente involuntario— perdonadme, no estoy acostumbrada a tratar con ellos.

Lo dicho, espero que os haya gustado este pequeño _oneshot_, y como siempre os digo.

**REVIEWS.**

**REVIEWS.**

Nos leemos en la próxima.

—Virginia.


End file.
